


somebody else

by Tyjj



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyjj/pseuds/Tyjj





	1. Chapter 1

Matty understood it was complicated. He understood that George couldn't reciprocate his love, and he understood he'd have to wait, but they were at different places and he wasn't sure if George could catch up. His love was quick, fast, and hard but George was soft, slow, patient and gentle. They were complete opposites and that's why Matty liked it.

Matty liked that they were opposites, they were virtually ying and yang; they balanced each other out and that's all Matty needed. That's all Matty thought he needed. He wanted his opposite in the hopes it would make him a perfect, balanced man and he understood that that in itself was complicated but he was in love with love and the idea of becoming whole through someone else.

Matty understood that George loved other things like farm houses, plants, beige and forest whilst he liked dirt bikes, drugs and the colour black. Matty liked how homely George was, he liked how he was a source of comfort without intending to be. His voice was comforting and his laugh was like a hug from someone you hadn't seen in years. And matty was different. Matty was deep, he was hidden, everything about him was hidden. He was so good at hiding who he was that he became who he thought he was supposed to be.

George was a simple man, he liked simple things. He like music and understanding the intricate bits that formed something so complete that filled his heart with joy, George liked the comfort. Matty didn't. Matty used music to vent, to throw out his anger and pent up emotions. He always lied though, arguing that he made stories up and that's how he got the lyrics he did. He was afraid of letting people know that he felt, even when he understood it was normal.

So when one day, Matty came in with his "new and improved artistry" under the name of somebody else, everyone was impressed, barely understanding how it could even be considered comparative to his experiences, George thought he knew.

"come on baby, this ain't the last time that I'll see your face, come on baby, you said you'd find someone to take my place." and with that George felt as though all his positive energy was struck aside and all he wanted to do was pin matty to a wall and tell him to shut the fuck up. No one knew it was about George, no one did except him.

"Yeah? Shut up, bell." George rolled his eye.

"you alright?" Adam asked, "we don't have to finish it if you don't want to." George thought about it for a few minutes before deciding to go ahead, he knew that if he didn't let Matt understand what it did to him then it would really wind him up, and he liked it. George could sit back and pretend he was all empathy, but sometimes he liked winding people up, he lived for getting a rise.

Matty looked at him across the room, dead eyed. He didn't care how it felt to him because this was how it felt to him and the truth couldn't be spared for someone else and that was how matty saw it. There was no point in hiding and if he couldn't be sincere then there's was no point in expressing himself, even if he was lying to everyone else about it.

"no go ahead." George smiled back at Matty, but it seemed false. His eyebrows twitched upwards and Matty felt uneasy but he'd never let him know, even though he was sure George could read him like a book.

"Thanks." Matt spoke softly, looking downwards. Unlike him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matty was over it, he was over George, he was over love. Or so he thought he should be. Matty didn't let his heart choose, he let his mind manipulate. He didn't have control of himself and he didn't wish to have it either, because control meant responsibility and he didn't know how to do that, he didn't know how to do any of that but George did.

Everything always took him back to George but he knew that was just his heart talking and that soon he'd be over him; he hoped he'd soon be over him.

George loved Matty, he loved Matty but he wasn't sure if he wanted a life with him or just admired his personality and the things he did and the way he acted. He couldn't dispute that Matty was ridiculously attractive and the way he spoke was addictive, but he wasn't sure that instantly meant romance.

And that's why things went south.

They had been seeing each other for months, flirting, kissing, going on dates and holding hands in the cinema. Taking each other home and matty would never forget George telling him his shirt looked so good hanging off his back. Matty would never forget a lot of the things they'd said to one another but George assumed he did, George assumed he used his words for lyric poems and then stuck them together to create the beautiful songs he does, then he forgets. He always forgets.

They had spent their months showering in one anothers love, before George forced them to split asunder since he found someone else he wanted to screw around with for a while and Matty found it unfair.

Matty thought George wanted him, but he was hurt since he told him he didn't want him. He had written Anobrain about George and he didn't even realise. He was impulsive and irrational and everything was against him, Matty hated George, he hated loving George and he ahted vulnerability. But doesnt everyone? Matty disagreed. People think its refreshing. George thinks it's refreshing, he lived for moments of exposing his skull and letting anyone crack it open to leak out his truth, but Matty didn't. He held his head in armour, his lyrics were his only truth, as were the marks that layered his skin.

But George didn't mind.

George didn't mind his drug abuse, how he'd snort a line to keep himself up or he'd shoot up to go to sleep, or how he'd smoke to relax. George didn't mind and Matty loved that. He wanted to be left to his own devices or tearing up his body, leaving puncture wounds in his veins, burning his throat and losing his septum. He didn't care, and he didn't want to care and it didn't seem like he needed to when even George didn't.

He couldn't be more wrong.

George cared, he just didnt know how to help. He hated seeing Matty inject himself before getting into bed and cuddling up with him, and he hated how the first thing he'd do on a morning was a line or too but he never disputed his behaviour because he knew he'd turn to it more just to be reckless in spite and George didn't want him to OD.

George struggled himself, not like matty would know. Matty was in his own world all of the time, and George didn't blame him. He knew Matty was deep in his head and he had a lot to think about, but he didn't know how sick he was and he wished he could think his happiness to life even when he knew he couldn't, but Matty didn't wish to be better. Matty wished to be loved or to be dead.

He wanted to be wanted and he thought he had that but when George told him he had found someone else, matty knew he had to picture him with someone else and he hated it. He hated how George would look with bodies that weren't his, and how George's words would sound in someone else's ear and what his kisses would feel like when they were placed on someone else's neck. Matty hated to think about how what they had shared would be shared with someone else and it wasn't fair. 

He didn't cheat, they weren't together.

The irony lied in that.


	3. Chapter 3

George thought it was absurd how Matty would be fine for months and all of a sudden he'd push everyone away, block everyone and refuse to have a serious conversation, if any conversation at all, for days at a time. But matty didn't think it was weird.

Matty didn't think it was weird because he had no idea who he was and he had no idea of what he wanted and what his purpose was and why he was even here in the first place. He didn't think it was weird because when he had these days he needed to push everyone away so he could be left to think and George didn't help.

He'd insist on helping him, on talking to him, on understanding him but Matty insisted he was fine and didn't want any of that since he hadn't the heart to tell George he was part of the problem.

Matty felt unloved, unwanted, worthless, useless, hopeless, all the terms under the sun and he thought he was it, as long as they weren't good, of course. In fact, matty thought so low of himself that he didn't understand how anyone could want him, and it was only proved to him that no one could ever want him when George had left him for somebody else.

The words flung around in his mind like they were being catapulted. He was being span into a world of confusion and he could feel it happening around him or maybe it was jsut vertigo from anxiety, but who really knew?

He couldnt understand why there'd be any point in living if all he lived for was everyone else and everyone else didn't care about him. There's only so much you can give, and matty had about given enough.

Matty was full of love for others, full of actual love. Contrary to popular belief matty want actually that lust driven, if anything he was almost always the polar opposite besides the odd week of a month where he could control himself and would have to polish the lighthouse a few times a day and it pissed him off because it was always George.

He wanted to be over George, but the idea of him stuck in his mind like the knife geroge left in his back when he left him for somebody else. It hurt, it all hurt. His body felt like it was on fire but his entire body was frozen, he was frozen, his mind was frozen and all of it was frozen on George.

Because George was all Matty had wanted and more and there was absolutely nothing he could do to rid his godlike features from his brain. Even sleep didn't help him escape because he'd had so many dreams where it would just be him and George with bright blue skies. Holding hands. Looking up at his face. Loving eyes. Tender kisses. Love. Lust. Romance.

But it would always end a nightmare. The last time matty dreamt of George he had been taking him on a date and George had drawn him so in return matty took him to a sealife centre to see the turtles and sharks and all the other wonderful creatures of the sea, and no matter how much Matty tried to stop it, Georges love quickly dissipated and he had ran off and left Matty a few snalxhats. Declaring his love and his apologies, "it was all to much" he had claimed, "I have to love you and leave you" and with hat he was gone and thunder shook mattys head.

It was over for him in his dream land as well as his real land.

Matty remembers the one dream he had where he gave him a handjob in front of his friends. He only remembers it because of how amusing it was; toying with him and pretending he wasn't. How George would whine and buck his hips into his hand and he's grip onto the floor and still Matty would remain straight faced whilst talking to Adam about something so unimportant; ignoring all his pleas, all his whines and moans and growling of his name because he knew George liked it. Or at least dream George did. Matty wished he could try it in real life, but he couldn't because George didn't love him and George never would.


	4. Chapter 4

George missed Matty and he felt abhorrent. He was the one who made Matty relapse into his isolation and he was the one who caused the lines on mattys skin to appear again, and he was the reason that Matty could never leave his room without tears streaking down his face and he was the reason Mattys life was ruined.

All he wanted was to talk to him, tell him he was sorry, he loved him and he thinks he still does, but Matty is firey and would probably just punch him before he got the chance to rip his heart out of his chest and let the blood poor out of it like the words he wished he could say.

George hated being tied between two posts. He thought that Matty would've forgiven him by now since they weren't together but George meant a lot to him and he just hadn't realised, so now he felt stunted with nowhere to go.

He pondered on leaving him a text, expressing his devotion but he knew it would never come out that way and he didn't want to force it to, so he just let his thumbs express his mind freely without him forcing it. Forcing it.

"Matty, I'm sorry. I know that probably isn't the way I should've started this and that you probably aren't even reading it anymore and that's okay. It really is okay. You probably have my number blocked and you don't want to talk, and that's also okay. I get that you don't want to talk and I know that I fucked up and im so sorry that I did. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't realise I meant to much to you, she never meant anything to me, I promise. And I know I could just say that and make it seem like I meant it and that's probably what you're going to think but if you know me as well as I think you so, you should know i don't make false promises. We didn't do anything together, Matty, we did absolutely nothing. I held her hand once and it felt abnormal because her hands were soft and small, smaller than yours and not nearly as gritty enough, and I kissed her once but it felt odd because I couldn't taste the smoke on her tongue and nothing about her was you. She tried to bed me once but I couldn't get you out of my head and her body was, well it wasn't yours that's for sure and it didn't feel right how our bodies didn't fit together perfectly and her voice didn't sound like yours, her skin wasn't like yours and her hair didn't feel nearly as messy and it didn't smell like smoke. Her arms weren't veiny. She wasn't as pretty as you. I guess this doesn't really help but God I wish I could get you out of my mind. I really wish I could get you out of my fucking mind. 

I wanted you. I guess I have some kind of internalised homophobia that I have to deal with because she was the female embodiment of you, she had dark curly hair, she was somewhat short and slender and she looked nearly as mentally drained as you but she wasn't you. I just wanted you and I couldn't have you then and I can't have you now.

I'm sorry I fucked up, im really sorry I fucked up. Every night I can't get to sleep because I miss having my arm around your shoulders and your arms around my chest. I miss sleeping with you, I miss hearing your snores and I miss when you'd wake up from a nightmare and you'd gently wake me up because you needed comfort. I miss you so much and I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you hurt yourself like you are and you're becoming some sick kind of (and excuse my wording) junkie who's gonna kill himself before he's 30. I don't want you dead. I don't want you lonely. I want you with me and I want you to be happy and in my arms, I want to be the only one who kisses you goodnight and I want to make it up to you.

Please let me make it up to you.  
I love you, Matty. "

And george guessed he meant every word of it or else why would his thumbs and ripped it out of his brain like some kind of parasite. It was all boiling up inside of him as if he was a coke bottle that had been shook and he knew if he didn't do something about it he'd explode. 

If matty didn't response, george supposed he'd probably feel okay but that didn't stop him from being absolutely terrified of a response, or a reaction. He didn't want anger but he kind of expected it. 

So, despite it being 2pm George decided to lay down and go to sleep, if you can't distract yourself then why not be unconscious for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

TW for self harm!! Not just mentions hut kind of an explanation and minor descriptions! 

Matty wanted George so bad and when the message can't through he didn't know how to feel. Part of him wanted to take him back, forgive him and just cuddle him all week but the other part of him didn't trust a word he said and was so cynical about it. Matty knew he couldn't live like that, and he knew he didn't want to but he was tired of ripping open his skin and watching the blood drip and god how he loved it. He knew it was bad though. He knew it didn't help him and he just convinced himself that it did, so he did it and what made him do it even more was that he knew George wouldn't want him to, so out of spite he did it. He even carved his initials into his hip because he knew how much George liked his hips.

He was crying on his bed, punching his legs, choking out George's name over and over since his mind was in conflict and he didn't know what to do, but he supposed he should respond since George had taken the time to at least apologise.

"George I love you"  
"I'm sorry"

He didn't know what else to say because he did love him and he was sorry. He was sorry he was dramatic and he was sorry he ruined his skin and he was sorry that he hurt George and he didn't know what else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

G- You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who fucked you over and I was the one who made this something it didn't have to be.

M- No, you didn't make me respond this way and we were never together. You did nothing wrong and I'm just a melodramatic junkie bitch who doesn't know how to regulate emotions. I did this to myself and you're nothing but a saviour.

G- Matty, no. Don't blame yourself, please don't blame yourself. You'll dig yourself into another hole and you'll try to kill yourself again.

M- Again? How did you know I tried before?

G-I know you better than you know yourself, Princess.

M-BUT I never told you?? How tf do you know?

G-You came to band practice with cuts all over your arms and a red line around your neck, singing about "I was thinking about killing myself, don't you mind." I might be slow but I definitely know how to read someone I love.

M-Yeah I'm sorry about that, that was a rough time. Not that this isn't but that was different and I would never die over you. That sounds bad but I mean I wouldn't kill myself because I wasn't loved by you even if I did feel like it. I just needed space and I needed to figure out who I was and what I wanted and I needed to understand why you were going off with someone else and not with me. Why you replaced me and why I wasn't good enough, but I guess I was foolish enough to think that because I couldn't figure it out if I was isolated. I'd need your explanation not my own biased brain. I'm sorry, Georgie.

G-Matt. It's okay. I've told you it's okay, you have nothing to apologise for and I would forgive you for absolutely anything you ever did, unless you like,,, murdered someone then I'd probably have to run away for forever.

M-Yeah? Tell me about her.

G-Are you sure? It only lasted about two weeks. 

M-I don't care I want to know, tell me about her. 

G-Her name was Maisy, she was 25, around 5'6 and 125lbs. She looked ragged, wore mostly black which contrasted with her really pale skin. Her teeth were bright white and her smile was beautiful. I really did think I'd fall for her and love her for years to come because she was everything I should've wanted and more. She was funny, pretty, healthy, seductive, had a good style that suited her down to a T. She was passionate about her beliefs and she protected everyone she knew or loved, but something about her didn't fit me. We didn't fit together. We slept together a few times, shared a bed I mean, and she'd lie next to me almost like you would, with her leg over mine and her arm over my stomach and chest but something about it just wasn't right and I wanted so badly for it to be her over you. 

M-She sounds great. I'm sorry she wasn't the one for you. 

G-I knew this would happen, you're angry that I've spoken about her matty. I didn't want you to be angry. 

M-Nah. Not angry. Upset. "I wanted so badly for it to be her over you" cheers. 

G-No. I spoke about it with her. I explained to her that I had a thing with someone for months before I was with her and something about it still didn't seem right with her. So she told me to talk about them and I explained you in terms of a girl because I thought she'd think of me weirdly if I said you were a guy. 

M-..... 

G-No shut up don't type let me talk 

G-She asked me why it didn't work out and I slipped up and I said "I cared about him too much" and she said she knew it, she knew I liked guys and I felt offended, I fucking felt offended matty. I like, well I don't I just like you, you're one guy I don't like guys. And she told me that it was okay to like boys and that it didn't make me weird and she said that if I really felt that it wasn't going to work between me and her the we should probably stop seeing each other but I didn't want to stop seeing her. I like her I just don't wanna,,,, fuck her? Or be with her. I just wanna fuck you and be with you. Sorry that's gross and not the time. 

G-So, we kept talking to each other and she's been helping me come to terms with how I feel about you and how I feel about liking you and she explained what internalised homophobia is and she said that's probably what I'm feeling and why I was so conflicted about liking you and wanted to be with her over you even when it didn't feel right. It isn't that I was repulsed by you, it's that I was and am repulsed by me for liking a man and wanted to touch you and be with you and kiss you and God you're just so beautiful and it all feels wrong like some kind od dirty secret that no one should ever fucking know because I shouldn't love you, Matty I shouldn't but I can't help it and I can't stop fucking thinking about you when I watch people who are so in love, I can't stop thinking about that being us and all I think about is your body when I'm wanking and I know that's gross and you probably think I'm really disgusting but you're honestly just the most beautiful person I've ever seen and your body feels so right under mine and in my hands and I love it when you moan and whine and I love seeing the love in your eyes when you look at me and I didn't even fucking REALISE it was love until she pointed it out from the photos of us. 

G-You look so good with me and I don't think I will ever get over you, I'm so infatuated and I never thought I would be, especially. Not with you. Not with a man but I'm so happy it's you. I'm so happy it's you. 

M-Mmm that was gay. 

M-You could've spoken about it with me!!!!!!!! I wouldn't have been mad at you G, I love you so much and I fell so hard and fast and this is cliché so Im just gonna stop but I love u and its dumb and this is all stupid please come kiss me 

M- ILl pay you 

M-Please 

M-I love you, gay lord. 

G-God you're such a bottom loool 

M-Fuck you 

G-Other way around princess


	7. Chapter 7

A LOT OF NSFW CONTENT L,,, SORRY LADS XXX

George knew matty wouldn't be over it by now and he knew that he just pretended it was okay whilst his mind was conflicted and he understood that. He knew matty inside out, at least for the most part.

So when he rocked up at his house and knocked on the door he expected to see some small 5'9 man in a overly large jumper with sweater paws, greasy hair, bags under his eyes and bloodshot eyes.

What he didn't expect was a small 5'9 man with no T shirt on, some tracksuit bottoms, freshly washed hair and a smile on his face, greeting him "hi Georgie!" in fact he didn't expect it so much so that he almost threw up when it happened.

And part of him still wanted to throw up when he came to terms with it because he noticed all the fresh scars on Matts body and he knew they were a result of him. It wasn't that he thought they were ugly, it was just that he knew they were his. His fault. His to own. His to make at home.

"mm hi" George fumbled, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"what's up?" Matty smiled, standing on his top toes and grabbing George's arm and putting it to his side. "you look good."

"thank you, you too, you always look good." George smiled walking in and shutting the door behind him. "what do you wanna do?"

"I thought you came to kiss me." Matty teased, but George knew just what to fire back and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "thank you!" Matty giggled.

"god what got into you"

"Ross." Matty laughed and walked into the sitting room with a glass of wine in his hand, swaying his hips like some kind of sex god. Honestly, who does he think he is?

"sorry what?" George asked, following closely behind, "he better not have."

"mm, what?" Matty asked, laying down on the couch.

"I said," George leaned over Matty, his hands either side of him, growling "he better fucking not have." into his ear. He knew now wasn't the time to try to tease Matty but everything about him was so appealing and he was so easy to turn on that he couldn't stop himself. 

"he might have, not like you could do anything about it Georgie." He smiled, poking his tongue out.

"mm? Sure. Two can play that game. Put something on the TV." George demanded as he grabbed Matty and placed him between his legs, both of them laying down together like some intertwined mess of limbs.

Matty put some stupid film on, like baby driver or some shit that George didn't care for, all he could thing about was the way he placed on torturing Matty for as long as he could.

He started by grinding his hips up against the back of matty, pretending it was absentmindedly, as if he didn't know what he was doing because he knew it would turn matty on and he wanted to see if he'd say something, to George's surprise he didn't, so he just kept going until he had a semi and Matty was almost rock hard.

Next he thought nothing of grabbing Mattys hair and twisting it through his fingers whilst he kept grinding against his back, he wanted a response, a whine or a groan or a "fuck off George I'm trying to watch the film", anything to let him know, but still he got nothing, but the bulge in Mattys jeans was almost irresistible and George had to stop himself from reaching for it. In fact, George was so into it and he missed Mattys body so much that he was sure instead of teasing him, he was teaching himself.

"you're so fucking pretty." George whined, tightening his grip in Mattys hair, he was already feeling himself starting to leak precum but he couldn't stop himself grinding. It felt so unbelievably good like a burning sensation all through his body and it was addictive, something you could lose yourself in but he didn't want to, so he forced him to let go of his hair and stop grinding against him.

This time he sat up, Matty still between his legs, also sat up. Legs spread, but Matty was still focused on the film. Trying to not say a word or let a whine slip out of his lips. George reached his arm around his torso and began to trace patterns around his skin which he knew felt amazing to Matty because his hands were cold and his body was so warm, he would trace certain spots that he knew felt particularly good to matty and he knew it because his body would tense up.

BUT still matty was persistent in trying to pretend he wasn't turned on even when his eyes rolled back in his head and his brain felt fuzzy. He missed George and he missed being touched he wanted it to last.

George stop caressing him and instead began to palm his cock until he was pushing his back against him and his toes were curling under him. Matty knew he had to give in and stop pretending it didn't turn him on. What took matty by surprised was when George began to gently pat him instead of stroking him through his trousers.

George had always wanting to try it on Matty, just to see what he'd do and if he didn't like it then he wouldn't do it again, but he knew matty was a little bit of a sucker for pain. So he slowly began to increase the force he had in patting him, but not so hard that his stomach would be in pain, just enough pain to make his legs shut around his hand and his bosy try and pull away.

 

But george would pull his legs apart again and keep going, this time changing forces so matty never knew what he was going to get next. George wasn't even sure Matty hated it, but considering how much he was whining and thriving around under him he assumed it was a lot. 

Mattys hands desperately searched for something to grab onto, reaching for his own thigh but not getting enough support to reaching over his shoulder and grabbing George's arm. "George I'm g- fuck." Matty whined out, he could barely even speak at this point, his voice just kept turning to breath and his body felt like it was on fire and in need of George, but George stopped. 

He stopped touching him, stopped helping him and just left him, just as he was about to hit his climax. "fuck sake, George." Matty whispered, he felt so frustrated and he hated when George would Edge him, at least he pretended he did. Well he kind of really did, he hated the frustrated feeling he got from it, like his body was going to combust if he didn't do something about it, but he liked when George had control over him and when he got to finish. 

"mm what? Do you not like the film?" George played innocent, as if he didn't know what he had just done to Matty. So matty thought he'd get his revenge by grinding back against him, rubbing his arse up and down George's throbbing cock causing him to groan and instinctively grab Mattys hips. "fuck I don't think I like the film either." George gasped, pulling matty closer to him, but he couldn't help feel as though something was in the way. 

He fumbled for the buttons on Mattys jeans, trying his hardest to get them off as fast as he could, he wanted to make it last for Matty but god he was so hot and he hadn't been with him in so long he wasn't even sure if he could last for him. He'd cum in two minutes flat if matty kept going the way he was, and that's just embarrassing. 

"sit." George pointed to the table chairs, "I promise this'll be good. Rope?" 

"mhmm." Matty whined, his cheeks flushing red, he felt like a virgin all over again. Like it was his first time and it was going to be over so fast but he was supposed to know that yet, but the high he'd get would be nothing thst coke could ever give him. 

George had by this point already tied Mattys hands behind the chair and tied his legs to the chair legs, so he couldn't hide his face when he moaned and he couldn't close his legs when something felt amazing to him. He was exposed and that's the way George liked it. 

Matty looked up at him wide eyed, "what are we doing?" he was scared but that's what made him excited. Every time they did something together George liked something new, just to test the waters. 

"you'll see. Tell me when you're close, Princess." George placed a sloppy kiss on Mattys lips, "mmm.... Wait. I changed my mind. Does my baby have any toys?" 

"y-yeah?" 

"where?" 

"bedroom, first draw in the bedside table." 

"good boy." 

George hoped matty at least had a vibrator in his drawer, but he doesn't even know why he hoped. Of course he did. Matty was a glutton for punishment and this was the biggest turn on for George. He loved teaching and he loved edging. He loved when Mattys breathing hitched and when his stomach would tense, it was absolutely the hottest thing George had ever seen. 

So, he took his vibrator and pressed it up against his cock, slowly moving it around but pressing it harder on his tip, knowing just how sensitive Matty was. George slipped a finger into Mattys pretty hole and watched as he tried to push down onto it. 

 

He watched as Matty got more and more worked up, his stomach tensing and his toes curling, he began to clench his jaw and groan through it because it felt so good but if he didn't groan he'd scream because it felt like so much that his whole body was fully of shaking particles and he can only get them out through sound. 

"George, mm fuck I'm C-close" matty moaned as his body tensed all over, his eyes closing shut so tight, his head falling back but jerking forward a little because he was tensing so much. "ah fuck" Matty panted, feeling like his entire body was going through euphoria and then he stopped again. 

"fuck off George oh my god, fuck. Fuck!" Matty shouted trying to get his arms free to he could slap george, everything felt so good and now it's nothing and his body is still twitching and his cock is still throbbing and he needs George so bad he feels like he could cry. 

"what was that?" 

"George please, I need it so bad. I'm gonna die please oh my god please." matty writhed around, tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

"whats in it for me?" George leant over him and whispered in his ear. 

"you get-fuck, you get to. To use me." Matty stammered out, George's voice almost sending him over. The idea of George using him already playing over in his mind making it to much harder to sit here without being able to do anything about his throbbing ache between his legs. 

"okay baby, just for you." George smiled. He never usually gives blowjobs but he decided it might be the best thing he could give matty to apologise to him. 

He knelt down in front of him, hands on both of his knees to start with.   
"fuck George, what are you doing? Stop messing around please." Matty whined getting more and more frustrated. 

"oh I'm not." he licked from top to bottom of his 7 inch member, placing a tender kiss on the tip. His moved his hands to grasp his balls (since those are important too!) and his other hand went on his cock, rubbing him up and down whilst his tongue spiraled around his tip. 

"oh god, George. Oh fuck" Matty thrusted his hips up into georges mouth, almost choking him out of surprise. 

George bobs his head up and down, making sure to use his tongue to add an entirely different feeling to the whole situation, sometimes he'd use his hand to mess around with mattys nipples knowing there was absolutely nothing he could go about it. 

"please swallow, please fuck George oh my god." and with that Matty blew his load in Georges mouth, a bit gutted that he couldn't have held his head down with his own hands whilst he came down his throat. 

George sat back up with a messy smile on his face, "you're bigger than I remembered."

"yeah? And you should blow me off more, fuck. Are you sure you aren't a god?" Matty leant his head back "did you swallow?" George smiled at him sheepishly, before standing up to untie him from the chair. 

"you're so fucking hot, George. Like... Hotter than hell." 

"my turn." George grinned, grabbing Matty by his hair, "over the table. Now." 

Matty leant over the table, feet spread apart,  arms grabbing the other side. He was prepared for bruised hips and a sore body but fuck would it be worth it. 

George stood behind Matty, lubing himself and matty up, "you're such a good boy." 

"m not, I'm a slut George." 

"is that so?" George growled, pulling mattys torso up to match his as he plowed into him, leaving matty a complete mess, so much so he had even almost came just at the feeling of George filling him up. 

"fuck me, please." Matty practically begged, only turning on George more and making him closer. He loved when Matty begged him and needed him, he loved that desperation, especially from Matty. 

george plowed in and out of Matty like there was no tomorrow, moaning and groaning. He even bent over him and one point to place hickey over his shoulders. He was possessive, was George and he wanted people to know that Matty was his. 

"look at you with all those gorgeous marks all over you, so beautiful." George hummed admiring the piece of art that was Matty. "I wanna see your face." George pulled out and let him flip over, so he was facing Matty and his legs were up, almost over George's shoulders. 

"Stunning. So. Fucking. Stunning." George murmured as he reached for Mattys cock again, tossing him off whilst fucking into him and bottoming out, "you take it so well, you're so good." George complimented matty, causing him to hide his face out of embarrassment. Matty, at this point, was oversensitive to everything George did to him, so even just him laying his hand on his cock felt like fire was taking over him and he couldnt stop his hips from thrusting into georges hand and within a few more pumps he had finished again all over his own stomach whilst geroge finished in him all over his hot as fuck O face, the imaging hoe much pleasure Matty was going through Al because of him really sent his ego flying and his cock over the edge. 

"Georgie?" 

"yes princess?" 

"thank you. That was so good n now I'm sleepy." George just smiled in awe at how beautiful and cute Matty really was. That was his boy, his and he couldn't believe how lucky he was, "m I'm sorry if this is weird, can you uh help me clean please? M bit of a mess and don't wanna sleep all dirty. Can we sleep together? I wanna sleep with you. Please." 

"of course baby, come on." George picked matty up and carried him in his arms, he was too tired and sore to walk, and George was almost sure that matty hadn't cum since the last time they had been together which was around 4 months ago. He was proud of him for taking it so well and not complaining, he was a good boy and George loved it. 

He sat him down on the toilet and grabbed him some comfy clothes to sleep in, "Georgie do I have to sleep in clothes?" and george thought about it for a second before deciding that maybe a top and some underwear would be a good idea, which he told him. 

"why a top? Is my body ugly? M sorry Georgie." 

"no that's not it matty, now come on get in the bath and ill explain." matty gently got in the bath and george helped him wash from side. 

"what is it then?"  matty asked with sad eyes. 

"I just don't want you to get cold." George lied, the real reason was he didn't want to look at him with fresh cuts on parts of his body that he had caused. He also had noticed "GD" scarred on his hip, which broke his heart. 

"nope. It's my hip isn't it? Didnt mean for it to scar and I just, I was angry and sad and wanted to piss you off and now it's there and you're here and I'm here and I want to kiss you again." 

"it's okay, you don't have to explain." george softly kissed his mouth and smiled before kissing his forehead. "you're the cutest man to exist." 

"mmm, man?" 

"yes, you're a man aren't you?" George giggled. 

"no,,, I'm small." 

"small?" 

"yeah, need teddy's and cuddles and lots and lots of help." matty explained, he didn't know how to explain it with proper words but sometimes he would get confused and scared and it would make him feel like a child again and it made him feel gross but George shouldn't think of him badly so he thought it was okay to tell him. 

"is that so?" George laughed, "so cute baby!!" he smiled and kissed his neck. Then he washed his hair out, got matty dressed and helped him dry his hair. 

"okay. Now you go get into bed and ill be there in a few, I just need to have a quick shower, okay? Don't touch anything." matty hummed a quick 'mhm' at him and ran to his bedroom. 

Within ten minutes george was in and out of the shower and back in Mattys room, being greeted with a curled up matty with his thumb in this mouth, sleeping on the floor.  He watched him for a few moments in absolute awe before deciding to help him up onto the bed. 

"shhhh, it's okay, it's just me." George whispered, placing him into the bed before climbing in the other side. 

"georgie?"

"yes, matty?"

"we boyfriends now?" Matty asked innocently, as his eyes were fluttering shut. Poor thing, he really was tired. 

"I suppose so yes, now get some rest and we can talk about it tomorrow if you want prince." George kissed his head and fell asleep with him in his arms.


End file.
